When beer is dispensed from kegs in taverns, gas under pressure is introduced into the keg above the beer and the beer is pushed out of the keg by the gas pressure through a down tube connected with a valve at the top of the keg and extending down to a location near the bottom of the keg. For picnics and other occasions where the gas pressure used in taverns is not available, the kegs are turned upside down and the beer is withdrawn from the keg by gravity. This has a number of disadvantages. For example, the valve fitting is at the lower most end of the keg and inaccessible unless the keg is held in a position spaced from an underlying support, and the makeshift supports that are used involve the risk that the beer keg may be displaced from the supports with the result that picnickers are injured or the keg and the beer dispensing connections may be damaged.
This invention provides a stand or frame by which the beer keg can be supported in an upside down position, with the stand resting on a rigid support and the lower most end of the keg held at a spaced distance above the support so that the valve fitting at the lower end of the keg is conveniently accessible.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the stand or frame can be secured to the keg by clamping means and without the use of tools. The stand is also preferably made in such a way that it can be folded into a small space when not in use.
The stand can be made with three legs disposed at 120 degree spacing around the circumference of the lower end of the keg so that the keg is stable with three point support even when placed on the ground which may not be flat. Each of the legs preferably has a foot for preventing it from sinking into soft ground.
A hose is attached at one end to the fitting which is ordinarily used to supply gas to the keg and a manually operated valve on the other end of the hose is used for filling successive glasses at locations near the keg but not under it.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be pointed out or become apparent as the description proceeds.